Hoshi Clan
Overview The Hoshi Clan was founded when Osamu Hoshi found a blue object shaped like a star. He had heard of the legend, of a village that found a purple star and gave them some unimagneable power. So he decided to take the star and see how he could unlock, if any, its power. He did found out that the star did give hidden power. Although is wasn't just instant. Osamu would have to use a special meditation he called Star Synchronize. When he did, he noticed that he had a line on the middle of his forehead. At first he thought it was dirt and tried to was it off. But, when Osamu saw that it wasn't coming off he instantly came to the conclusion that it was because of the star. Osamu then increased the time he would use Star Synchronize. Osamu was surprised to find out that he had lost his natures. But, he wasn't all that disappointed. He had the ability to use Chakra Release. It allowed him to utilize his own chakra into a pure form. Osamu saw that when he would use Chakra Release, that the line on his head had grew another line after he used Star Synchronize. The extra line seemed to give Osamu extra power and life force, increasing his life span. Osamu continued with creating techniques for Chakra Release. But, he decided to allow others to join the small village. He wanted others to experience the wonders of the Blue Star. Over the 80 years people have been joining the small clan and converting their surnames to Hoshi. Together they have made a name for themselves within the short time. The clan resides within Land of Wind near the village of Sunagakure. The village has a strange pond of water. The pond seems to never run out and is constatly overflowing. Since they are so good friends with Suna they do give them water when ever they want. The small village teaches the children for the academy years, since they use different hand seals. Once their children graduate they have a choice. They can stay with the small clan or, they are allowed to join the local village to become shinobi. Star Seal The Star Seal has many stages for it. Stage One *Allows the user to use Chakra Release. *Allows the user to use the Leggings of the Star Armour. *User can use Chakra Fist. Stage Two *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. *Allows the user to use the Boots of the Star Armour. *User can use Chakra Release: Chakra Punch Technique. Stage Three *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. *Allows the useer to use the Helm of the Star Armour. *User can use Chakra Release: Condensing Technique. Stage Four *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. Stage Five *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. *Allows the user to use the Gloves of the Star Armour. *Chakra Release: Dragon Push Technique. Stage Six *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. Stage Seven *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. Stage Eight *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. Stage Nine *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. *Allows the user to use the Chestplate of the Star Armour. Stage Ten *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. Stage Eleven *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Life Force is increased. Stage Twelve *Makes Chakra Release stronger. *Chakra Release is at it's max. *Life Force is increased. *User can live up to 150 years old, without showing much of an age change. Abilities Chakra Release After a member has meditated to the star long enough, they will gain the ability to use Chakra Release. Natures They do not have natures because Chakra Release overrides the users body. Chakra Since the clan uses Chakra as their only nature thay will have a huge amount of chakra. Chakra Control For the same reason above they have a good control over their own chakra. Life Force For every line that they gain, the users life is normally expanded.